Unexpected Encounters
by Babelvr54
Summary: Stephanie ditches Ranger on a date. AU. Babe HEA. Okay so this is just what I imagine would happen if the circumstances were a little different. FINALLY COMPLETE. Please read and review. You'll love it, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Encounters**

_Stephanie POV_

Applying the final touches to my makeup I was ready to go on my date, a man named Carlos whom I met at a club yesterday. A hot mocha latte body and chocolate eyes, a god among men…

Snapping out of my day dream, I looked at the time and saw that I had to leave now if I wanted to get there on time. The place was some high society restaurant with a name which I can't even pronounce; I was hoping that my company tonight wouldn't be too pretentious.

I arrived there just in time to see Carlos enter, after a bit of touch up on my lipstick and a bit of deep breathing I exited my car giving my keys to the valet. Gracefully I entered the place and asked for my reservations, at which point I was led to a table with an excellent view and a feeling of intimacy.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you." Carlos reached out to hug me. The brief contact had my body tingling all over.

"Carlos, you look amazing." I giggled. We sat down and the waiter came with the menu, pointing out all the specials and chef's choices, droning on and on about stuff I wasn't interested in.

"What would like Steph?" Carlos asked politely.

"The chef's choices will be fine, with a glass of Pinot Noir please." I ordered.

Carlos ordered some salad sounding stuff, at which point I knew there wouldn't be a second date, you can tell about a man's character from his dietary choices, and this man wasn't doing it for me. We did some polite chit chat until the meal came. I found out about his first marriage and his daughter, halfway through the meal I had enough. The guy is seriously hot, but he was too clammed up about his life, and I knew from previous experience that this would either end in him turning out to be a serial killer or an introvert, and whilst I don't have a problem with introverts, this guy was taking it to the next level.

I excused myself to 'freshen up'. Luckily the washroom was positioned right next to the exit, so whilst Carlos was busy looking out the window, I was making a hasty exit. Good thing he didn't have my number or my address…

XXOXXXOXX

**1 Week Later **

_Carlos POV_

"Boss, here's the file for the next appointment. She owns a series of lingerie stores all through Miami, Trenton, New York and Boston, if we can acquire this account, it could bring in a lot of revenue for Rangeman." Lester stated. "The meeting is in fifteen minutes." He finished, leaving the file on my desk and left.

Before I could pick up the file my cell phone started ringing, looking at the phone, I saw it was mama calling. Oh Shit, Sunday dinner here I come. Sigh.

The call finished in fourteen minutes with me promising that I would do everything within my power to be there on Sunday.

I quickly flicked through the file on my way to the conference room, briefly glancing at the name of the owner, Stephanie Plum, reminding me of my impromptu dinner with a Stephanie, who ditched me at the 'Chi Spacca'. The first woman ever to ditch me, and hopefully the last. I thought we had a connection, but sadly not.

I entered the conference room and saw that Ms. Plum was being greeted by the core team, she turned around and froze. "Shit!" she exclaimed, looking at me.

"Stephanie!?" I barked.

"Err, Carlos, what a pleasant surprise…" she trailed off.

"You ditched me." I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Tank, Lester and Bobby all burst out laughing at that.

"The great Manoso, ditched!" he spluttered, laughing.

Ms. Plum suddenly seemed to have regained her senses and stated "I'm not sure I should use you as my security company, there's too much personal matter to go through."

"No, no, please have a seat, let's put all that aside and discuss business first." Lester objected.

After an hour of ironing out all the details, Ms. Plum was finally happy with her options and gave the four of us a small smile. She stood up and gracefully made her exit after thanking the four of us for our time. I was once again left standing.

I'm going to get you Stephanie, and you won't see it coming I thought. I have never been more wrong.

Hope you enjoyed that! I'm trying a new angle, please review and let me know what you think. Or maybe just tell me a joke and lift my day… Please : )


	2. Chapter 2

_Carlos POV_

Today we are going to install the equipment in Stephanie's store. Normally only Lester and Hector would go, but I decided to tag along to 'overlook' everything, and we all knew that in reality I was intrigued by this brunette.

Tank burst out laughing when I told him I was going out with Hector and Lester, too out of breath to provide me with an adequate answer. The entire ride to the store, Lester and Hector were smirking at each other through the rear-view mirror. I was losing control and I didn't know what to do about it.

Finally we reached '_Michelle_', it was quite an accomplishment. The store was glamorous and elegant without being too extravagant. I was impressed with one Ms. Plum. Actually she'd already impressed me in that club, but her hasty exit suggested that I had not returned the favour.

As the three of us stepped through the store Stephanie came over to greet us. She sighted Hector and ran over to him and literally jumped into his arms. Hector looked surprised for a moment before hugging her closer.

"Stephie, been a while." He whispered in a tone I'd never expected from him.

"Hec, it's been too long. I've missed you."

I stood there with rage flowing through me. She wouldn't go on a date with me, but she was clinging on to a gay man as if her life depended on it. I felt a weird pinch on my heart, was I jealous? What has this woman done to me? I wanted to snatch her out of his arms and pull her into mine, but I knew my touch would not be welcome.

She finally pulled herself together and let go of him, and I sighed in relief. Then she kissed his cheek, and the rage from before was unrivalled to this.

"If you guys are done socialising, we can get to work." I am a bastard and I know it.

She looked at me with a hardened gaze, and then turned back to Hector, her expression softening. She completely let go of him and turned her heel. We followed through the store as she explained her requirements. Hector had his arm around her waist. I was itching to chop it off.

She left us to see a customer who had just come in. I finally released my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You speak English." I accused Hector.

"I speak English." He replied back amused.

"You said you don't speak English." I alleged

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't." he stated boldly. He was one of the few men to get away from arguing with me and he knew it.

XXOXXXOXX

We finished installing our cameras with Stephanie busy. This was a new store and hence a lot of curious shoppers were coming through. I understood the need for security and thank god she did too. I installed a few more cameras than required because I needed her to be safe, no matter what. I also knew that I would be in trouble if she ever found so I did a good job hiding them. One with a direct view of her office desk, so I could see her whenever I wanted; the feed was directly linked to my laptop.

I am a sucker and I know it.

XXOXXXOXX

I went to her office to show her how to access the cameras and all the other technical stuff. She diligently noted everything, whilst keeping a professional distance. I didn't like it at all.

Hector stepped into her office just as I was finishing. She lit up and asked him for lunch. Since today was his half day, he accepted. I am going to beat his arse blue and black later in the gym.

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review or just tell me a joke : D I'm not picky…

Thank you guys so much for all those reviews, it helped me write this chapter, any suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stephanie POV_

"Why is your boss such an ass?" I asked Hector as we made dinner together.

"He isn't normally like this. He just doesn't know how to act around you." He replied looking at me with contemplation.

"What do you mean he isn't normally like this?"

"That man can have any woman he chooses to spread her legs for him and after one night he loses interest. He doesn't know how to deal with you. You're the only woman who ditched him on a date and he's interested in you. Just be careful with him, he can be very dangerous." Hector warned.

"You mean he would harm a woman?" I asked wide eyed.

"No no no! He would never do that, he is the most honourable man I know, loyal to fault. He just doesn't do relationships, more of a player than anything else." Hector clarified.

"Alright then, enough about your boss tell me about your life, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I've been busy with stuff." He looked down, blushing.

"Oh come on Hec, you can tell me." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine, he works with me, but I'm not sure if he's gay. Plus he doesn't even talk to me…" he drifted off. I know that Hector has a hard time with his sexuality, especially with his career choice. People are just so judgemental…

"I want to meet him. I can come over at Rangeman, and pretend that I need you to go over some security stuff with me, you can show me who he is then."

"Angel – "I cut him off before he could speak

"Hector, I know you more than just like him, and I want you to be happy. I can tell that you're unhappy with the way things are right now. If he turns out to be straight, then I'll just introduce you to a friend of mine. I want you to be happy." I gave him the puppy dog look which I know he can't resist.

"Fine." He agreed with an exhausted sigh.

XXOXXXOXX

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

I reached blindly for my cell-phone, knowing that Lula had been playing with it again. My search was halted by some Spanish mutterings from my partner. Apparently Hector had decided to take a small nap with me.

"Lula!" I grumbled

"Yo! White gurl, you gotta hurry. You're going on a double date with me and Tankie!" She screamed into the phone.

"Lula, you know I'm not dating anyone-"

I was cut off by Lula excitedly screaming "You don't worry ya skinny ass 'bout none of that stuff, my Tankie got ya covered, he's bringing his friend with him."

"Lula, I don't want to go out tonight."

"I'll pick you up from your apartment at 6.30 sharp."

"Lula!" She hung up on me

I turned around to find Hector shaking his head with amusement, and then pointed at his watch, it was already 5 pm, I had limited time to make myself presentable for this blind date. Damn Lula. I hope this is worth it, it better be or her ass is grass.

XXOXXXOXX

It was 6.32 when I finally left my apartment with Lula grumbling and hammering at my door, I was afraid it would break under the pressure she was exerting.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to break the door down to get ya out, come on now, we're gonna be late. My Tankie has a thing about being on time, bein' a military man and all that…" She kept her talking up all the way to the diner. I zoned her out and prayed to god that my date tonight wouldn't be too horrible.

We entered the diner, where Lula led me to the back tables, where 'Tankie' was supposedly sitting, as we got closer, I saw there was another familiar looking man sitting next to him. It seemed that tonight my date would be one Ricardo Carlos Manoso. God, I have lost all faith in you.

Carlos looked up as soon as we reached the table; he was as shocked as I was. So I'm not the only one…

The four of us sat down and ordered. Since I didn't have anyone to impress, I ordered a jumbo burger and a coke. Lula was glaring at me; I innocently raised my eyebrow at her. Carlos was looking amused at my food choice and Tank was blissfully ignorant to all the commotion going on around him.

My burger came first and I enthusiastically brought it to my face, eating it as grossly as possibly, stuffing my face with fatty goodness.

Lula was glaring holes into me and Carlos, despite my efforts at grossing him out was trying to get my attention. I shot down every question or comment he made with one word answers. This led to him trying harder to get my attention.

Finally, I had enough of socialising and excused myself to go to the washroom. Lula was too engrossed in sucking 'Tankie's' face off to notice. I washed up and saw that the window was decent sized and would easily fit me through. I lifted myself and plopped down the other side. I brushed myself off and turned around to make my escape, however I was blocked by a wall, a well-built muscular wall named Carlos.

I glanced up at his face only to find him biting his cheek, trying not to laugh. I glared at him and tried to go around him. He caught me by my wrists and held me against the tall; his body rubbing against mine.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked, he seemed to genuinely care about what I thought.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you date me?"

"I don't want to date you." His whole body tensed, so I added, "I don't want to date anyone."

His scent was intoxicating and was getting to me. I desperately wanted to run, I couldn't handle a relationship right now, and I had a feeling that if I dated this guy, it would have to be all or nothing, and right now I didn't want to get myself into that mess.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Don't worry about me, I'll just catch a cab."

"Stephanie, don't test me, come with me, I drop you home." He looked agitated

"I'll be fine, thank you for the offer. I am old enough to get myself home without a man guarding my delicate body." In reality, I just didn't want him to know where I lived, though no doubt with his military background, he probably already knew.

He didn't answer back, just lifted me and like a sack of potatoes hauled me over his shoulder. I didn't like that he thought he could just overpower me, so I elbowed him in his back and kicked him in the gut, making him loose his hold on me. As soon as I was free I ran as fast as I could.

I saw an empty cab and hailed the driver. I quickly got in and gave the driver the address. What have I gotten myself into?

Word count: 1197

I'm sorry guys I won't be able to update often due to schools and stuff, but I haven't forgotten you guys. It may take me a while to upload, but I will finish this story. Please review and tell me what should happen next, because I'm out of ideas


	4. Chapter 4

_Carlos POV_

That woman is going to be the death of me I thought as I saw the retreating taxi. She is the first woman to ditch me, not just once but twice. I thought about waiting for her in her hotel room, but that seemed too crazy and stalker-ish even for me.

She seemed to be immune to my charm, and I on the other hand was falling in deeper every time we met. I drove back to Rangeman in silent contemplation. How do you woo a woman? She no doubt by now, thanks to Hector, knew about my playboy ways. How do I show her that I've changed?

Taking the elevator up to seven I thought about calling Celia to ask for tips, but then quickly crossed that idea off. The only thing that would accomplish would be the entire family knowing about my little crush before midnight, and I'm not ready for the Spanish inquisition yet.

I hurriedly opened up a browser and typed in 'how to woo a woman'. A series of results showed up and I clicked on wikiHow, it seemed legit.

**How to Woo a Girl in 11 steps:**

**1) Break the ice**

**2) Make her laugh**

**3) Dress like you mean business**

**4) Keep yourself smelling fresh**

**5) Don't be threatening**

**6) Master a talent**

**7) Boost your confidence**

**8) Always look into her eyes when speaking to her**

**9) Be careful about teasing**

**10) Respect her**

**11) Know when to make your move**

That doesn't seem too difficult, though I don't know about the 'don't be threatening' one, is she afraid of me? Is that why she won't go out with me? No, that woman is anything but afraid. Confidence is a huge turn on for me, and this woman has truckloads of it. I think I'm falling for her…

_Stephanie POV_

As soon I reached my hotel room I let out a sigh of relief. I was afraid for a moment that he would show up here, and I'm not even remotely ready to take on an angry-Cuban-playboy-mercenary.

Oh Shit! Lula's going to be pissed when she notices that I'm gone, or maybe she'd be too busy sucking the life out of Tank to notice that we're gone.

There was a knock on my suite door. Looking through the little peephole I saw Hector waiting outside.

"Did you ditch the boss again?"

"I tried; he caught me jumping out the bathroom window."

"Stephanie, do you like him?" Hector asked with a contemplative look

I looked to the carpet, I really like the pattern I should ask the hotel where they got the carpet from. I want to install one in my new home.

"Stephanie." Hector lifted my chin, so we were eye-level.

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

Sigh. "Yes I like him…" I trailed off "He's just… I don't know how to do this. You know there hasn't been anyone before or after Patrick. I don't want anything serious while I'm on the rebound. You told me that he's a player, but he has that look. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be chasing me just for a lay…"

"He is a good man angel."

"I know, I just think he may be too good."

We were interrupted by a knock. Hector opened the door to find one of the hotel staff with a huge bouquet of roses. "Mam this is for you from a Carlos Manoso. Would you like me to place them in a vase for you?"

"Yes please." I murmured, astounded by this man.

He placed the flowers into a crystal vase filled with water and left.

I saw an envelope in the flowers and reached for it. It was one of those really pretty ones, with the designs and stuff on it. The note inside was beautiful:

_Dear Miss Plum,_

_I hope I have made my intensions known, I plan on wooing you. I understand that you have hesitations about dating me and I would love to discuss them with you on dinner tomorrow, hopefully we can clear up any misunderstandings and I can persuade you to not leave through the bathroom window. _

_I will pick you up at six pm at your hotel tomorrow. Please give me a chance._

_Love Carlos_

I did not know what to do. I think I was in shock. Hector took the note from me and read through it. I sat down on the couch trying to figure out my next move. If he wants a chase, then I'm going to run. Though losing might not be too bad… If he thinks that one sappy note is going to have me running into his arms then he's in for a surprise.

Let's see what you're made of Carlos. I think I'm going to enjoy this game.

Hector left shortly after, saying that he had a night shift. I tried to go to sleep but my brain decided that it was time to analyse the events which took place today and wouldn't let me sleep. It was eleven thirty when I finally fell asleep thinking about one Carlos Manoso.

_Carlos POV_

I was flicking through the monitors when I saw a Lexus pull into the parking lot. It was Stephanie's car. Since it was eight in the morning and ten hours to out date I was sure that she was here to chew me out. She was on her phone texting someone; to my surprise Hector exited the elevator and walked towards her, leading her to the elevator.

He stopped on level three and led her to the gun range. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about something and I wished we had audio to go with the video in the hallways. I made that note on my post-it pad.

Stephanie pulled out a _Smith &amp; Wesson Model 29_ from her handbag and handed it to Hector, whom after briefly checking it pulled out a pack of bullets. He entered them into the gun and handed it to her, stepping back.

Stephanie after donning on all the safety gear proceeded to shoot the six rounds with astounding accuracy into the heart of the paper figure. I felt a warm feeling flow through my chest – Pride. This woman is one of a kind. She then gave the camera a bright smile as if she knew what I was thinking.

Cal entered the range and suddenly Hector was standing behind her 'teaching' her hot to shoot. They seemed to be talking about something really quietly and then she pointed at the _Remington Model 100_ and Hector pulled it out for her. He called Cal over so he could 'instruct' Stephanie on her stance. Cal was our go-to shooter. The best there is, though after watching Stephanie, I might have changed my mind.

Stephanie fired off a few shots, completely missing the goal. Cal then stepped up behind her to straighten her posture. I had to calm myself down when his arms went around her to hold up the gun and aim. They shot a few rounds together before separating. Thank god for small favours because I was about to blow my casket.

Hector and Stephanie then exited the gun range and went into Hector's apartment. I didn't like this at all. Unable to contain myself or my anger any longer I raced to Hector's apartment and hammered on his door.

Stephanie opened the door smiling about something. This fuelled my anger.

"Carlos" she looked surprised to see me, and suddenly I really needed to kiss her.

"I really need to kiss you." With that I pulled her warm lips into mine, unable to control my lust and trying to calm my anger. She didn't fight, instead wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I stand by my statement – this woman is going to be the death of me.

Word Count – 1320

Okay so I have a proposal for all of you - The hundredth review will get a one-shot with a topic they want (Babe related, cause I'm not writing cupcake stories). So please review. It motivates me to write stuff. ;D

This chapter is the result of procrastination (I should really be working on my school stuff right now…), so please be patient with me I will finish this story… soon. Any errors are mine, so please just overlook them because editing the chapters after they are posted is a pain…


	5. Chapter 5

_Carlos POV_

"That's a four." She said, her eyes now a turquoise blue

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused. What's a four?

"I give that kiss a four out of ten." She told me; now back to being her calm, cool self. I was feeling just the opposite. I'm not a god dammed four, I'll an eleven; not bragging but women step out of their panties at the sight of me and this one is making a mental grocery list while I have my arms around her.

I must have been quiet too long because she said "I'm not sure if I should even bother going out with you tonight, I mean it's bound to go downhill from here." She did not just say that, but from the challenge in her eyes I knew that my ears weren't have any listening difficulties.

I leant forward, intending to catch her off guard and steal another kiss. I should've known better, nothing is easy when it comes to Miss Plum; she pulled one of the ninja moves from earlier and had me in a hold even I would have difficulties getting out. Though feeling the heat from her body was definitely worth being uncomfortable, I was enjoying being challenged.

"Stephanie, you agreed, please just let me have tonight, and judging from your racing heart I am definitely more than a four."

"Please don't flatter yourself, and in case you have memory loss, I didn't agree on anything, you just assumed. You've been walking around for too long thinking that you are a gift to women around the world. In case there's a misunderstanding, you're not. I have plans tonight which don't include you."

My anger was about to sky-rocket. Did she have a date? The idea of her on a date with anyone else was enough to make me want to puke my guts out; the thought that she might kiss this guy or … I couldn't even think that far. My arms, still around her, tightened. She placed the palm of her hand on my cheek and just like that my anger vanished, but my arms stayed around her. How I wish I could do more than just hold her, but this is enough, it has to be.

We were startled out of our trance by Hector calling Steph's name. Steph jumped out of my arms and ran into the apartment and slammed the door in my face. I was still breathing hard, but not because I was breathless.

Stephanie Plum you better be ready to have your party crashed. I'm out to get you, and get you I will.

_Stephanie POV_

Oh god that was close. The things that man can do are incredible, he is a gift to women, but I can't tell him that now can I? He's cocky enough as it is, no need to add fuel to the fire.

I had forgotten about my dinner plans yesterday, but I promised mum and dad that I would have dinner with them, so I'm taking them out to Rossini's tonight. Though judging from the look on Carlos' face he thought I had a hot date tonight, serves him right for assuming things. He will no doubt follow me. Hmm I should give him a show… nah I'm not that mean … am I? Heh heh heh

Hector looked up as I walked back into the living room of his apartment; he saw the crazy look on my face and went back to watching Dr. Phil giving relationship advice. I sat down next to him, cuddling into his side and plotting my next move.

I know men like Carlos, or as people call him _Ranger_, who names themselves Ranger? Sounds … weird. Anyway, men like him need to be challenged, or they lose attention and this guy I bet has a list of 'no emotional attachment' rules. I need to keep my guard up with this man or he might chew me up and spit me out

XXOXXXOXX

I was sitting in my office, looking over some lingerie designs when I noticed some movement on the ceiling of my office out of my peripheral vision. It was a camera. There isn't supposed to be a camera there, I specified the locations I wanted those cameras put and my office isn't it. This is it. I don't think I can trust this man, if he places devices around my store to spy on me. I don't want that sort of life, hot body or not.

I speed dialled a number on my phone to call one of my oldest friends. The phone rang twice when he picked up. "Juan, you wanna have some fun?"

"Name the time and the place baby."

"My store, now."

"Be right there sugar-tits." I heard the dial tone. Damn that man and his phone manners. Sigh

Half an hour later Juan walked into my office and I threw myself at him, kissing his lips and letting my hands roam all over his hot body. He played along, plus we'd been friends with benefits long enough that this wasn't the first time we've done this. I have needs too you know.

Juan sat down on my wheelie chair and pulled me onto his lap, still in a lip lock. About two minutes later the bell at the entrance of my store rang announcing a customer; and a very angry Cuban body entered my office and slammed the door, startling us out of our reverie.

"What the f*** is going on here?" Carlos asked, spitting out each word.

He picked me up out of Juan's lap and I once again found myself over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I didn't fight him this time because I knew I'd pushed him too far. The view didn't hurt my eyes either. Holy moly those are a nice set of buns.

Carlos placed me, gently into the passenger seat of his car and did my seat belt for me. He then flicked on the child safety lock, expertly blocking my escape plan that had been forming. I should have been a military strategist; I'm amazing at this stuff. The car started moving and I started daydreaming. I need a vacation, maybe Tahiti? Nah, too beachy... Hmm I should go to Dubai and do that desert safari thing they have. That would be cool. The car stopped moving and I realised that we were in a residential area with mansion houses all around.

Carlos opened my door for me and undid my seatbelt. I still wouldn't move so he picked me up again, this time bridal style. He opened the house door using a remote and stalked straight to what I assume is his bedroom. He plopped me down on his bed and moved so he was hovering over me. His lips an inch from mine.

"Don't ever play with me like that again." He growled before attacking my lips frivolously

I bit his lip enough to make him bleed. "Don't ever spy on me, or place spying device on my property without my permission." I hissed

He grinned and I felt my blood pressure sky rocket. "You're fired."

He looked confused. "You can't fire me. I don't work for you" he smirked.

"Your company Mr Manoso works for me. I am your client and I don't like your services and so I'm terminating your contract. There is a clause in there which states that if the client at any point in time is unhappy with the services provided, then the contract can be disabled at once without any further discussion. I Mr Manoso am very much unsatisfied."

"I can change that in a moment, I will make sure that the when you leave this bed you will be very much satisfied by my services." He told me.

The offer still stands, the 100th review will get a one shot of their choice, and just to motivate you guys to review, the 200th review will also get a one shot of their choice. :D

I just finished all my exams today (still have assignments I need to do), so I should be able to update a bit more, but no promises. All the mistakes are mine, so just ignore them and lets all be happy ( I just had an English exam and I can't English right now)


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

"_Your company Mr Manoso works for me. I am your client and I don't like your services and so I'm terminating your contract. There is a clause in there which states that if the client at any point in time is unhappy with the services provided, then the contract can be disabled at once without any further discussion. I Mr Manoso am very much unsatisfied."_

"_I can change that in a moment, I will make sure that the when you leave this bed you will be very much satisfied by my services." He told me._

* * *

_Stephanie POV_

"Get off me!" I yelled. This guy is completely insane if he thinks he can pull this macho bullshit on me. Who does he think he is dictating who I sleep with, date or have dinner with? It's none of his business.

He rolled off me, and lay next to me on the bed, panting like he just ran a marathon. I seriously don't know what his problem is.

"I meant what I said Carlos, if you cannot respect my privacy, then I will cancel my contract with your company. I have a business to run, and if you pull this caveman bullshit on me again, I will make sure that you are banned form ever entering my store."

"I'm sorry babe, my emotions are out of whack lately and I don't know what to do about it." He sounded resigned.

"I don't care that you're going through some mid-life crisis right now, what I do care about is the fact that you have no respect for me." I stated firmly as I stood up.

Carlos looked shocked at that "What gave you that idea? I have nothing but respect for you, for everything you've achieved and become. You are the most well-rounded person I know."

"You don't carry someone out of their office like a sack of potatoes if you truly respect them. Trust and respect are the basis of any relationship, and I'm not into abusive relationships, so I'm sorry that I'm not exactly flattered by your behaviour." I was getting truly pissed at this point.

"I am sorry babe. What can I do to make this up to you? I'll leave you alone if that's what you truly want, but I really hope that we can be friends. I've never really dated, or felt this emotional stuff for anyone, so I don't really know how to react, or how to 'woo' a woman. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

I looked at him clearly for the first time; this guy was truly clueless on how to date. He was just following his emotions and that was getting him into trouble. I glanced around the professionally designed room and saw the time on his bedside clock. Oh shit! Dinner with my parents! I am going to be late if I don't leave now… and my car is at the store.

"Carlos I really need you to drop me back at the store."

He looked really sad at that but nodded and grabbed his keys. I'm going to let him stew for a day or two so he can reflect on his actions and then call him – maybe.

He drove me to the store and walked me to my car, I'm pretty sure he still thinks that I have a hot date, but he'll just have to deal with it like a big boy because I'm running late as it is.

XXOXXXOXX

"So Steph, found a new guy yet?" My mum asked.

"Mum, you know I'm not ready right now. I need to devote some time to my business before I go out there again."

"Steph, your business is booming as usual, and I'm very proud of what you have accomplished; but all that money you are earning isn't going to keep your bed warm at night."

"I'm kinda seeing someone." I blurted out just to stop her from bombarding me with more philosophy. Just as I said that, Carlos entered the restaurant with Lester in tow.

"Who is it pumpkin?" dad asked.

Okay Steph, just make up a name. I opened my mouth to speak and Carlos sighted me and walked over. He looked confused as to what I was doing here, so I shut him up before he could do any further damage. "Mum, dad, meet Carlos… we're um dating." Carlos looked shocked for a moment and then regained his composure and nodded at my parents.

My parents shook hands with him and insisted that he and Lester join us for dinner. What have I done?

XXOXXXOXX

_Carlos POV – __**2 hours later**_

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't really think that through. They were about to start hammering me with questions and it kinda just slipped out before I could process it." She looked like she was in shock, hell I think I'm in shock.

"It's alright. I know first-hand how scary parents can be." I told her, thinking back to the many women my mum has invited to dinner to try to set me up.

"Yeah, once my mum tried to set me up with this guy, Dave I think, he turned out to be a stalker and almost succeeded in kidnapping me. Thank god one of my cop friends happened to pass by my apartment and stopped him in time. I signed up for martial arts training after that, I don't ever want to be in a situation like that again." She told me.

"Yeah well, goodnight. I'll see you again whenever…" I trailed off and backed away from her to my car.

She looked like she was thinking about something for a moment and then called out "Do you feel like ice-cream? I have a pint of Ben and Jerry at the hotel and maybe a DVD of '_Forest Gump_' if you would like to join me."

I so badly wanted to accept, but then I got that feeling, like I was being cornered, like there wasn't enough air and I was struggling to breathe and I rushed out the words without thinking "I'll take a rain check on that. I have a takedown tonight, and I really need to go." I rushed to my car before I said or did anything stupid.

As I drove away I looked into my rear-view mirror and thought at least for once I'm not the one left standing.

* * *

Hey guys! I know I've been really bad about updating this story but I have been really busy with things lately. Please review about the story or just tell me a joke or something. Any inspiration is welcome because I really don't know what I'm doing with this story, it's kinda just writing itself…

Does anyone know the fanfic where Ranger talks about how he is sexually sick and hasn't been with anyone since her… I've been looking for that one please PM me or just review if you know about it

:D


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_I so badly wanted to accept, but then I got that feeling, like I was being cornered, like there wasn't enough air and I was struggling to breathe and I rushed out the words without thinking "I'll take a rain check on that. I have a takedown tonight, and I really need to go." I rushed to my car before I said or did anything stupid. _

_As I drove away I looked into my rear-view mirror and thought at least for once I'm not the one left standing._

_Carlos POV_

I am a coward. I've thought of nothing but Stephanie since I've met her and when I finally had the chance to spend an evening with her I ran away like a fright train. I have a hard time letting people close to me emotionally, and having dinner with her parents without a single date had me reeling back. I had the perfect opportunity which could have led to her bed tonight and maybe even a morning after. With Stephanie I could see a future together and that's what scared me the most.

My eyes flicked to the cameras as I saw Hector exiting the parking lot, no doubt headed for her hotel. I know that Hector's gay, but my babe could probably turn a gay man straight if she put her mind to it. I think I need to leave Trenton for a while and get my head straightened out. New York sounds amazing right now; I need my anonymity and NYC is the perfect place for that.

_Stephanie POV – 3 weeks later_

My mind kept on going back to how amazingly Carlos handled my parents. I wouldn't admit to missing him, but I did feel something when instead of him, one of his men – Zero? – came in to install equipment in my new home, was it disappointment? Maybe I shouldn't have introduced him to my parents so soon; I mean we haven't even been on a proper date yet. But him disappearing for three weeks proved one thing – he isn't reliable. I don't need another unhealthy relationship in my life; I've had enough of those already.

I motioned the sofa delivery guys to place the couch against the wall and went about unpacking my kitchen utensils. I need to get some fresh air before I erupt from all the stress. The delivery for the clothes of _Michelle _were three days late, which meant that I had to be on the phone constantly, add to that the finalizing papers for the house and on top of that my mother insisting I bring that 'nice boy Carlos' to dinner again and I was ready to jump ship.

I dialled a number I now know by heart "Mary Lou, want to go out tonight? I need some air. You figure out the details I just don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now or I'm afraid I'll move continents and ship to some anonymous Island next to Africa"

"Calm down Steph, I'll get you out, just hang in there. I'll pick you up at 7, K? Bye" with that she hung up. I need to go shop…

"Hey Lula, are you up for some retail therapy?"

"Hey white girl, you got a hot date?"

"Yeah, Mary Lou." I sighed. I am pathetic

"You need to get laid." She grumbled. She's right.

"I'm working on it."

"Huh, I'll pick you up in ten." She hung up on me. Sigh. I've been doing a lot of that lately.

XXOXXXOXX

"So you're telling me that first you ditched him, then you ditched him again, then you guys had dinner with your parents and then he diched you." Mary Lou summarised.

"Ugh, when you put it that way – "

"There's no other way to put it, you both have commitment issues." She nodded sagely

"Hey! How am I the one with issues here? I asked him over to my place, that's not commitment issues."

"You knew he was going to run because he was overwhelmed, and subconsciously you took advantage of that." Mary Lou explained patiently.

"Why are you here again?" I downed a shot of vodka.

"You invited me."

"I want to have fun tonight, not think about how non-existent my love life is. Men are idiots did you know that? They want relationships, then they don't, but they also don't want you to have one because they can't and it's this whole messed up process. I think I might try being lesbian, women are waaaaay more intelligent than men."

"How many vodka shots have you had?"

"Five, going on six." The bartender told her helpfully as I downed the sixth one.

"I think we need to get you home now." She said as she helped me up

"Not until I find an attractive woman who wants to date me. I don't need a man, I need a woman, let's go to a lesbian club."

"Yeah let's go." She agreed. That was easy…

Somehow we ended up home, oh she's sooo sneaky. "Mary Lou, you're like a spy, you're soo sneaky." I told her. Somehow she wasn't impressed by my compliment to her amazing spy skills. She's like James Bond sometimes all sneaky and silent. Ooh I know someone else who's all sneaky and silent, Carlos, but he's more like batman all dark and dangerous. I shivered as I remembered that dangerous glint in his eyes when he took me to his home, all out of control and wild. I fell asleep thinking about all the dangerous things he could do to me. Needless to say, I had some nice dreams.

XXOXXXOXX

_Carlos POV_

I came back from NY two days ago and my condition is no better than it was before. It's worse now, I cannot go a minute without thinking about her and it's driving me insane. I broke into her new house last night to watch her sleep. The moment I saw her, it felt as though I could finally breathe. It scares how much she can affect me even though we haven't been together, I can't even imagine what it would be like if we were together… Maybe this feeling would ease? Or would it become stronger? I'm not sure if I want to find out, but since Stephanie's entered my life all my choices all my rules seem to be null, it's her way or the highway, actually it's just her way. To a control freak like me that should feel like a death sentence, but somehow giving up my legendary control for her makes me feel happy, like I could jump to the moon for her if she asked.

I try to stay away from her, but try as I might there is a gravitational pull to her, and like a moth to flame, I cannot resist her.

XXOXXXOXX

_Stephanie POV_

Things have finally settled down, so I have a bit more free time. Hector and Cal seem to have hit it off; they had their first date a week ago and have been inseparable ever since. I just love seeing Hector happy.

I was working though some paperwork when there was a knock on my office door. Through the glass I could see that it was Carlos. Sigh, I'm so over this back and forth. I stood up and opened the door.

"Stephanie." He held up the bouquet of flowers, peonies and gold orchids. Golden orchids are my favourite flowers, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Thank you. What are they for?"

"I was hoping we could have dinner together tonight." He says in a timid tone. I motion him to the guest chair.

"Look Carlos, I'm not into playing mind games right now so I will make it clear – I am not looking for long term relationships right now, and I'm not looking for one night stands either. I just want something stable and comfortable. I don't know if I ever want to get married again, and babies are not happening anytime in the near future. If you still want a date, than I will happily go out with you as long as you understand the terms." I maintained eye contact with him throughout my speech; he seemed shocked at first but then regained his composure.

"I understand and agree with your terms. I don't know if I want marriage in my near future either and I'm in no hurry for children, my lifestyle is too dangerous for that. I want you to understand that dating me can have consequences, mainly to your safety. There are bad people in this world who would like nothing more than to see me hurt and hurting people close to me is the best way to do that. There will be times when you will need security, or won't be able to leave the building because of a threat." He looked at me waiting for my response.

"I am fine with that as long as you update me on anything that could be a threat to me. If you explain the problem to me I will listen to you, but if you try to force your macho bullshit on me I will leave."

"So we have a date." He smiled

"Yes we have a date." I smiled back

XXOXXXOXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, they make me happy, and my happiness is directly proportional to the amount of updates you get… sorry about the wording I've been doing my math assignment all day.

Once again this is the result of me procrastinating while I have a ton of other things I _should_ be doing right now. Please, please, please review


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously…_

_"I understand and agree with your terms. I don't know if I want marriage in my near future either and I'm in no hurry for children, my lifestyle is too dangerous for that. I want you to understand that dating me can have consequences, mainly to your safety. There are bad people in this world who would like nothing more than to see me hurt and hurting people close to me is the best way to do that. There will be times when you will need security, or won't be able to leave the building because of a threat." He looked at me waiting for my response._

_"I am fine with that as long as you update me on anything that could be a threat to me. If you explain the problem to me I will listen to you, but if you try to force your macho bullshit on me I will leave."_

_"So we have a date." He smiled_

_"Yes we have a date." I smiled back_

_Steph POV_

I was ready with seconds to spare as I heard a resounding knock on my door. I had chosen to go with a black satin dress with a flowing skirt which came just past my knees. To that, I added my opal heart pendant which sparkled on a silver chain with matching earrings. Light makeup and my favourite Manolo heels and I was ready to go.

I opened the door with my silver clutch in my hand. There he stood, straight off the GQ cover page, gorgeous as ever in his tailored tuxedo. His tie and cufflinks matched my jewellery. His hair styled back with some gel and his stud earring twinkling under my gaze.

His left arm came out from behind him, presenting me with a dozen fresh red roses. I gladly accepted them, taking in the sweet aroma. I found a crystal vase and let the roses soak in water.

He once again offered his arm, this time to lead me to his car. Ever a gentleman, he opened my door for me and softly closed it after I was comfortably seated. I could see why he loved this car, a Porsche, as he brought the engine to life and zoomed us out of the parking lot.

I was surprised when instead of ending up at a restaurant, as I'd expected, we were heading out of town. After a few twists and turns, we neared a cabin. The garage door automatically opened and we drove in. He once again came over and opened my door for me.

"Trust me babe." He answered as I look at him in question. He opened a door which led to a warm looking living room. We walked through the cabin to the back deck. The deck was about two meters off the ground and decorated in silver fairy lights. There was a table for two set up and soft classical music was floating in the air.

Carlos led me to my seat and carefully pushed the chair in for me. He himself to the opposing seat. He then clapped his hands and a woman came in carrying a tray with two plates and a candle. She served us each a plate and placed the candle in the middle. She disappeared as swiftly as she came.

"Carlos, this is amazing. It's a beautiful place, thank you for sharing this with me." I said.

He smiled and relaxed into his chair "Thank you, I bought this place a couple of years ago. It's been a work in progress. I come here whenever I need a break and find some aspect of it to work on."

"You've done a great job with it, its majestic. I bought a beach house last year, but I'm planning on completely redoing it, that's what I'm going to be doing after I have everything settled here."

We finished dinner with some quiet chatter and idle talk. Just as we finished eating, the music changed to a faster Latin beat. Carlos asked me for a dance and I nodded.

After about half an hour of dancing we headed back to our table, both of us breathless. Our dessert was waiting for us and we eagerly dug in.

The night was clear and since we were away from the city the stars were visible without the noise disturbance. We lay down on the blankets, cuddling against each other and naming constellations which we knew, telling stories which went along with them.

Carlos pointed out the constellation of Libra to me, a set of scales, which is apparently one of the oldest constellations. It is associated with the Virgo, the goddess of justice in Greek mythology who had scales as the emblem of her office. The scales were also once associated with fall equinox (the day when day and night are equal in length).

He pointed out another constellation – Aries, which is represented by a ram, "The ram had originally been presented to Nephele by Mercury when her husband took a new wife, Ino, who persecuted Nephele's children. To keep them safe, Nephele sent Phrixus and Helle away on the back of the magical ram, who flew away to the east. Helle fell off into the Hellespont (now the Dardanelles) between the Aegean Sea and the Sea of Marmara, but Phrixus safely made it to Colchis on the eastern shore of the Black Sea. Phrixus sacrificed the ram and presented the Golden Fleece to the king, Aeetes."

Before I knew it I was drifting asleep in his arms, warm and safe as his soothing voice continued rumbling more constellations. It had been a long day for me. This was the most perfect date I've ever been on.

Carlos POV

I looked down at the angel in my arms, sleeping peacefully as if she had no care in the world. All the tension of the day had worn off her face, making her look serene. I had put a lot of thought and time into this date, and it couldn't have been more perfect. It is even more so because I get to hold this gorgeous creature in my arms all night, her warmth sooting my deepest scars.

I thanked god for the millionth time for giving me another chance with her. As if she could hear my thoughts, she turned her face into my chest and let out a sigh before tightening her arms around me, making me feel so cherished and contended that I fell asleep with her, not caring that there a comfortable bed less than fifty feet away.

XXXOOXXXOOXXX

Hey guys! I know it's been a while… I can't promise you when I'll update next but please be patient with me...

So there's this fanfic where Ranger get Steph drunk and marries her, but she doesn't know that he was sober the whole time. In the next one, Steph wants a divorce but she's pregnant and Steph has learnt to cook and she's awesome at it and they work it all out in the end. Anyone know the name of the fanfic please PM me or let me know in the comments.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter : )


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

_I looked down at the angel in my arms, sleeping peacefully as if she had no care in the world. All the tension of the day had worn off her face, making her look serene. I had put a lot of thought and time into this date, and it couldn't have been more perfect. It is even more so because I get to hold this gorgeous creature in my arms all night, her warmth sooting my deepest scars._

_I thanked god for the millionth time for giving me another chance with her. As if she could hear my thoughts, she turned her face into my chest and let out a sigh before tightening her arms around me, making me feel so cherished and contended that I fell asleep with her, not caring that there a comfortable bed less than fifty feet away._

**Steph POV**

I awoke to the sun shining on my face and what felt like an elephant on top of me. Surprisingly enough, I didn't mind the weight on top of me, especially since I got to see Carlos' serene face as though he'd never been more at peace than right there.

His face was between my breasts with one leg twisted around mine and the other underneath me, pulling me closer to him. I had somehow ended up without a bra, and gained a shirt which definitely wasn't mine. The man in question was starting to stir and blinked his sleepy eyes at me, before closing them again with a soft smile.

As much as I wanted to laze around with this sex god all day, nature was calling. I didn't feel any awkwardness I would normally feel because I knew nothing happened the night before. The though only made him feel more endearing. Carlos wasn't expecting anything, and was taking things at a decent pace. I gently rolled him off and padded to what I hoped was a bathroom in my impromptu pyjamas which consisted of a loose jersey and my panties.

Carlos lay on the bed watching me, his morning glory visible through his boxers. I know he wouldn't approve of the word, but in that moment he looked absolutely adorable. I finished my business and decided to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I found a robe hanging on the hook and decided to borrow that.

I stepped out of the bedroom and into the living-room, which had a homey feel to it, the hardwood floor was covered by a tasteful Persian rug and comfortable looking couches. There were two massage chairs facing a huge LED television. This place would be perfect for a getaway form the city life and still have the comforts of a luxury lifestyle. There was another bedroom across the hall with an ebony bed furnished with a side table and a desk. There were what I assumed to be family photos around the room. I believed this to be _Tankie's room_, I laughed as I remembered out disaster of a double date.

Past the hall was a kitchen my mother would kill for. It had everything a person could dream of and somethings you couldn't. That was where I found Carlos, making coffee in an extremely complicated looking machine. Everyone thinks they're so smart until they try to make coffee using someone else's machine. Carlos pressed a few buttons and did some mental calculus and pressed a few more buttons before the heavenly liquid poured out into the mug placed below. The aroma alone was enough to wake me up.

He then turned to me and asked "How do you like your coffee babe?" It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard any man say.

"Milk and one teaspoon sugar." I responded in a breathy voice.

He pressed a few more buttons and did some more mental calculus and then pressed a few more buttons and out came some more of the heavenly liquid, a true gift from the gods. He handed me my mug and we stood there, in his kitchen, in absolute silence drinking coffee. In that moment I knew I had found the most perfect man.

**Carlos POV**

After breakfast we drove back to the city. It was still only seven in the morning and we both had meetings. I tried not to think about how perfect everything was – both last night and this morning. I admit that I could've just left her in the dress she had on last night, it wouldn't have been too uncomfortable, but I couldn't resist. I tried not to look, but my control where Steph is concerned is non-existent. The feel on her in my arms and in my bed will no doubt give me many sleep-less nights, but it was worth it.

I willed myself not to think about how sexy she looked in my jersey, or how her wild hair drove me crazy as she lay in my arms, away in dreamland. I felt like a pervert as I ran my finders through her soft, silky hair; and her baby smooth skin. She is probably the closest to perfection I am ever going to get.

"HOLY SH**" Stephanie screamed, bringing me out of my stupor just in time. I'd almost crashed into the oncoming traffic and gotten us both killed. I need to get a grip. I remained alert for the rest of the drive, dropping Stephanie off and then rolling into Rangeman.

I felt like a clown performing an act as I walked to the control room and the men tried to inconspicuously watch me. I guess the new of me going on a date had spread through the hive. Today is going to be a long day.

I'd just settled into my office when Tank, Lester and Bobby walked into my office and plopped into the guest chairs. Sigh.

"Sooo, boss, you get some?" Asked Lester in the most _tasteful_ way possible.

He had a stupid smirk on his face, which I couldn't wait to wipe off. Bobby and Tank were a bit more successful in keeping a calm disposition. They waited patiently as I called Lester to the mats, which he just shrugged off. He knew I couldn't injure him too badly since we were expected for Thanksgiving dinner and then Christmas. Smug asshole.

"The date went perfectly well." I told them, before kicking them out of my office so I could get some work done.

I really need to plan another date soon, it was ridiculous how much I was pining away for her. Without another sigh, I started working through the pile of paperwork. Maybe, we can have lunch together if she's free today? I grinned like a fool at the thought of seeing her again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Stephanie POV_

Back at '_Michelle_' there was a Spanish Inquisition going on. Somehow, Lula knew that I spent the night with Carlos. It's not like we did anything _ahem_ much. There _was_ some MA15+ kissing going on, but that's nobody's business. So, I just ignored all the looks and 'innocent' questions about my evening and got to work.

We're holding a modelling show consisting normal, everyday women. We're still looking for models and I need to find them within the next two weeks. The outfits aren't too revealing, just slightly seductive, and very flattering.

After a couple of phone calls and emails to various locations, I was looking forward to a quiet lunch. Just as I was heading out to buy something for myself, I glanced up and saw Carlos walking out of his SUV with a picnic basket. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

Most of the things that make me happy are just simple, quiet things. I like quiet walks with companionable silence. I like picnics with mats, jam sandwiches and sundresses. I like watching the sun rise, and I love reading a good book to the sound of rain.

In the time that I was lost to my musings, Carlos had walked into the store and was sitting on the other side of my desk, his eyes warm with laughter. The lines of tension which normally adorned his face had disappeared to make way for the crinkle of his eyes and the tug of a soft smile on his lips.

He silently indicated to the picnic basket he was holding and rose, moving over to my side and helping my stand. We walked, hand in hand, out of the office and to a small park that was fairly close to the office. There were a few toddlers playing on the swings and slides, while their mothers were keeping a close eye and chatting with their friends.

We found a shady tree and spread the picnic mat and sat down. Instead of jam sandwiches, there was cut fruit, a lasagne, still warm from the oven and a strawberry cheesecake. We also had two juice boxes to pair with our meal. I had a moment of stomach aching laughter as I saw Carlos glance at the juice box with disdain. He pouted (yes pouted) when I poked my straw through the foil and slurped into my juice, and then eventually joined me.

We enjoyed our meal, our lunch hour really encompassed an hour. We cleaned up our area and headed back to our respective jobs.

This had suddenly become a routine, every day at lunch, he's turn up with a picnic basket, we'd eat and talk and relax, and head back to work.

XXOXXXOXX

I finally found a house that was to my liking, bought it, and moved in. I let Carlos worry about the security, but made sure that the bill actually reached me in the end. We had fun 'testing out' the furniture as we shopped together. It was an easy going relationship, and exactly what I need.

Contemplating all my previous relationships, I put on 'The Sound of Music' and got comfortable.

Halfway into the movie there was a sound, and my backdoor swung open with a bang. I stood there in surprise as a masked man stepped into my view. Next thing I knew was complete blackness.

XXOXXXOXX

_Carlos POV_

I knew I needed to see her, but I also wasn't ready to commit full time to a relationship. I thought of all the things we could do instead and came up blank. Asking Lester was out of question, so instead I asked google:

'_Places to take a girl on date_'

Most of the websites looked cheesy, but one caught my attention.

**Top 10: First Date Ideas **on a website called AskMen. It seemed like a reliable source, so I surged on and clicked on the link.

**10) Bowling**

**9) Hiking**

**8) Aquarium**

**7) The Theatre**

**6) Driving Range**

**5) Art Gallery**

**4) Local Music Show**

**3) Play Tourist**

**2) Ice Skating**

**1) Try New Cuisine**

All these ideas seemed like a bit much. They were all too over the top and I really don't want to scare her away. Though the try new cuisine thing gave me an idea. We could go out for a picnic. It's nice, friendly and fun. It's intimate, but not intimidating.

I called Ella and she seemed a little bit too enthusiastic about getting me a picnic basket, and I knew she was playing me when I saw a stupid juice box in the basket, but Steph found it humorous, and well so did I. Maybe after a little while. We had a nice lunch and I found myself relaxing and enjoying the moment.

The next day I made my way to my apartment on seven to grab a bite to eat when I saw another basket ready on the kitchen platform with a neat _Enjoy!_ Written on a note. I gave out a sigh at Ella's meddling, but the thought of spending more time with Steph was too appealing. I grabbed the basket and headed out.

This had somehow become Ella's hobby because every day I walked in for lunch, and everyday there was a basket waiting for me. I eventually gave up on being surprised and just expected a basket and some company for lunch.

Maybe relationships aren't too bad?

XXOXXXOXX

Sorry guys! I know it's been a while with this one, but I like delivering quality, not junk :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

My life has been really sucky for a while now. I can't concentrate on any of my subjects at uni, and get pretty anxious with everything. It's been a terrible year. Sigh. Please review and make my day. I went through a spell check, but there might still be errors.


	11. Chapter 11

_Stephanie POV_

I felt nauseous as the effects of the drug wore off. My head was spinning as I took in my surroundings. The brightness of the sun rays almost blinded me as I gasped the salty summer air. The crashing of the waves alerted me to the scenery in front of me.

The clean blue water beaconed me, with no human in sight, I walked into the ocean. My nausea had completely vanished as had the migraine I thought I was going to develop. The cool water calmed my nerves as I recalled my kidnapping. I tried really hard not to think of the costume change that had occurred, considering I was dressed in a bikini.

XXOXXXOXX

Abs. That's the first thing I thought as I saw the Adonis walking towards me with fresh coconut water with a straw and a cute little umbrella. As he got closer, I realised that I had been, on occasion, very intimate with this particular Adonis. Patrick – my ex.

We had a flaming romance that burnt out about as quick as it started. We tried to keep it going, but soon realised that it really just wasn't working for us. So we called it quits. I focused on my work, and pretty much gave up on the dating scene till Carlos came along.

Patrick and I had an amicable break up, so there was no reason for a kidnapping to take place. He's been a fairly stable guy for the entirety of our relationship, and I really don't think that he's a psychopath. I really hope he isn't. _Ohmigod_.

He came over to where I was playing around in the shallow water and handed me my coconut. Hey! Just because I've been kidnapped doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this break from work. Plus it's a really nice beach, and I think we're on a private island or something. This place is awesome!

"So…" I started. This is really awkward. I mean once you break up, no matter how many promises you make about being 'friends' and all that, you try to just not run into each other. I haven't had the chance to figure out the reunion, and it's just awkward considering that he's kidnapped me. 

"So…" he responded, looking at his coconut as though it held all the answers to life.

"This place is great and all, but if you really wanted some me time, you could've called…" I tried to break the ice.

"Yeah… Lost your number…" he responded, still analysing his coconut. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he started giggling, and then he started laughing. His laugh has always been contagious, so the both of us were sitting around and giggling on a possibly private island, in shallow water, drinking coconut water.

"You kidnapped me!" I laughed harder, and then he laughed harder. I was trying to be serious, but it really wasn't working.

Finally, the both of us calmed down and caught out breaths.

"I guess I should explain." Patrick sighed. "You know I'm a Chemist, but what you don't know is that my Father is well, he, err, my Family is a family with a capital F. I'm not really into the Family business, and for most part they give me my space, on the condition that I do one job a year. Nothing too serious, just enough to keep my dad satisfied. Manoso pissed my father off when he interrupted a deal. It's a long story, but dad just wanted to show him how much it inconvenienced him. I didn't know _you_ were dating him. Sorry for the aftereffects of the drug, but the salty air helps settle it…" he trailed off.

Wow. My life can never be simple. Only I can have an ex-boyfriend who just so happens to be connected to the Mafia. My current boyfriend pisses off my ex boyfriend's father, and so my ex, decided to kidnap me, and my boyfriend is very much going to be concerned and he's going to find me, and there will be a show down and then Patrick will die. Ugh. I need a manicure.

"So, you didn't tell me any of this when we were dating because?" I asked.

"I really try hard not to think about that part of my life. It's hard enough meeting a normal family, but a family which frequently discusses dead bodies over dinner would send any girl running. I kinda liked you."

"Cool, as long as we're clear." I responded, not quite sure what the correct response is in this situation.

XXOXXXOXX

_Carlos POV_

My babe has been kidnapped. Once I find her, I'm swaddling her in a fuzzy blanked and locking her up in my apartment. She's never leaving my sight ever again. In fact, she's never leaving my arms ever again. Dios mio. She's going to be the death of me. I knew I should have inserted a tracker into her. She would've been mad, but at least I'd know where she was right now. Those assholes better not harm her.

The trouble is, this isn't a ransom situation, it's just a hostage situation. Adam called me after he had her kidnapped and told me that he's going to steal her for a week and then give her back, just so I'd understand what an _inconvenience_ feels like. I'm going to find you babe, just hang in there.

XXOXXXOXX

_Stephanie POV_

Patrick and I caught up on each other's lives. He told me that he's supposed to keep me here for a week and then let me go back home. As much as I enjoyed his company, I wasn't going to stay with my kidnapper for a week just because I was on a gorgeous tropical island, with a fine white sand beach, where wild dolphins visited every evening. Okay, so this isn't too bad as far as kidnappings go, but I want to go home. It also may be because I miss my picnics with Carlos… BUT it's mainly because I miss my bed. Yeah that's probably just it…

It was my second day on the island with Patrick, and the sun was setting. Patrick was showing me his yacht. We were about a mile from the shore, standing on the deck, drinking wine when I had an idea. I excused myself and went to the back end of the boat where the safety canoe was kept. I downed it into the water, thankfully Patrick didn't come over to check me. I went back to Patrick and leaned towards him, as though I was about to kiss him. Then will all the force I had in me I pushed him over board. Since we were just drifting, not anchored, I was able to cruse away from him and set the GPS to lead me to Point Pleasant.

Patrick would be able to canoe back to the island and call for rescue. I like him, I don't want him to die in the middle of the ocean. Plus his birthday's next week. It's just rude to kill someone the week before their birthday.

XXOXXXOXX

_Carlos POV_

We've been tracking all the places they can potentially stash babe, but we've turned up with pretty much nothing so far. This is the most stressed I've been, and that includes the time I was taken and tortured in Israel for a month straight. This is definitely much worse. I was about to leave the control to talk strategy with Tank when I noticed a familiar figure standing at the front desk, trying to get past the newbie. He's fired as soon as I get to him was my last thought as I ran down the stairs, straight to my babe, and proceeded to smother her with kisses.

I am a badass. I'm just a badass in love.

XXOXXXOXX

Hey folks, I hope you like this update : ) It's my birthday on the 23 rd, so I would really love a review. Life has been getting better since I last updated, but I still have a long way to go : /

Okay, so I did get a beta, but I'm too impatient to do the whole thing… So this is just fresh off. Sorry for any and all mistakes. Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

_Carlos POV_

"Babe please," I tried again, "this is the safest place possible. The security here is better than Fort Knox."

"Carlos, if I wanted to live in a cage, I'd book a room at the zoo. I don't care if a serial killer breaks into my house tomorrow and shoots me in my brain. I'd prefer to live my life as fully as possible." She threw back. We've been having this discussion for the past half hour.

"I need to make sure that what happened never happens again." I tried to plead my case once again.

She gave me a look, and I knew that what she said next would win her argument.

"Carlos, let me remind you of something one of our founding fathers once said. '_Any society that will give up a little liberty to gain a little security will deserve neither and lose both_.' Benjamin Franklin is one of the wisest guys you will ever find in any history book. We have a statue of Liberty. This country fights for 'freedom' every day. Don't try to take that away from me because I will not stand for that."

She took a deep breath and continued "I'd rather die tomorrow, than live my life in fear of death."

"Okay Babe, I don't like this, but if you feel that strongly about it I don't really have a choice." I hadn't given up, I'd just need to make sure that I was with her all the time to make sure that nothing happened to her. She'd been lucky this time that they hadn't been intending to hurt her. I'd taken care of the issue and she'd been none the wiser. No one messes with the people I love, and she was on the top of that list of people, right next to my daughter.

XXOXXXOXX

_Stephanie POV_

I know that he's spent his entire adult life protecting this country and its people, but I know what I'm about. I believe in what I just said. What's the point in living if you cannot have your life?

We spent the rest of the day painting my bedroom wall a soft baby blue. I drew a few designs I had in mind on the wall and then went over it with a silver paint. It was like a shadowy effect. There were large windows in my room showcasing the city line. The soft cotton curtains let the sun stream into the room in the mornings, giving the space a golden glow.

We put together all my furniture, and Carlos spent the evening fighting with all the wires to get my television connected.

I made a stir fry chicken salad for dinner and we pigged out whilst watching Netflix on my big screen (Carlos won the fight with all the wires).

The next couple of weeks went smoothly with the both of us heading to work in the morning, spending the day sorting things out. Our picnic lunches were a norm now. We'd head back to work after our lunch hour, and finish up at the end of the day by having dinner and some _ahem_ other activities.

We'd been together for almost five months when I realised that we spent every day and every night together. Carlos had pretty much moved into my house. He had a 'side' on my bed. He had space in my closet to the point that he didn't even need to head back to his apartment for anything. The only time we were apart was when he had to go to his Miami office to sort a few things out. We both had a skype session that night because neither of us could fall asleep.

_Ohmigod._

_Ohmigod._

_Ohmigod._

We're like an old married couple. We've even had friends for dinner I realised as I recalled the train wreck of a dinner we had after _Tankie _and Lulafinally became official. Long story short, they were humping in our powder room.

We also had Hector and Cal for dinner after they had a slightly drunk, but still very sweet marriage in Vegas. They were really shy about their relationship, but it was a very nice dinner nonetheless.

You know how at the end of a mystery novel, or an episode of Sherlock (with Benedict Cumberbatch _duh_) everything just falls into place, and the whole thing seems so obvious the entire time. _Like duh that paint is obviously only made in Alaska, so he's been there recently and he so obviously killed his wife, like have you seen his tie? _

All our friends ask us about our plans as though we're one entity. My mother hasn't tried to set me up with anyone in forever. My dad and Carlos smoke cigars every Sunday after dinner. I call him to buy milk on the way home. I would not be surprised if I looked down at my left hand and found a wedding ring on there at this point. Shit.

Okay, just breathe.

XXOXXXOXX

Carlos POV

I came home to find all the lights out, and my Babe staring blankly out the window. She looked as though she was solving a really complicated puzzle in her head. She startled as I dropped my keys in the bowl.

"Carlos" she whispered.

Slightly concerned, I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. "What's up Babe? Why do you look so worried?"

"We're a couple." She said, like it explained everything.

"Well, yes, we've been dating for almost six months." I explained patiently.

She turned around and straddled me and put her hands on my face so I was looking straight into her crystal blue eyes "No, we're like a real couple. Like _obviously a couple_ kind of couple. You know how sometimes you see a person, and you just know that there's another person in their life, like it's obvious." I was trying really hard to concentrate, but our position was making it especially… _hard_.

"Babe" My hoarse voice caught her attention and she pinned me with an alarmed look.

"YOU! You knew and you didn't tell me! How could you? You're one of them. It's like everyone knew but me. We're dating and I didn't know. We're living together!" She jumped off me and started pacing the length of the living room.

I sat there, completely confused. What is she going on about - couple? Couple. Ohh _Couple_. Shit. Woah.

"Babe" I whispered. She stopped pacing and looked at me.

"We're together. Like _together_ kinda together. Woah." It's a good thing that I was sitting because my knees were suddenly weak.

She plopped down next to me and we spent the next hour staring out the window.

"I have an idea!" She jumped up and proceeded to tell me.

XXOXXXOXX

We told all our friends and family that we were going on a little holiday. We went to Miami, and applied for a marriage licence. Since I had a few friends who owed me a favour, we only had to wait for an hour before we had one. We found a judge willing to marry us and were married that evening.

Since everyone already thought of us as a couple, we thought we might as well make it official and get all the tax benefits that go with being married.

We spent the next two weeks consummating our marriage, and well, life went back to normal. We were already ingrained in each other's lives, so there wasn't much difference. Except now my official address was with my Babe, and her last name was Manoso.

It took our friends and family three months to find out. Sloppy.

-The End-

XXOXXXOXX

I hope you all like the ending :D I know I've been a horrible writer. I realised that I began this story in 2014 July… Yeah I'm really sorry. Thank you all for sticking it out with me. I think I tied up all the loose ends. Please review and make my day.


End file.
